Different Dimensions
by BansheeEmpire
Summary: I always thought that Aliens and plasma guns only existed in movies, video games or in my imagination. Turns out that buying a car from an obnoxious dealer shop proved me and my sister wrong. But hey, at least we met some new and EXTRAORDINARY friends. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Bee-otch

**I don't own Transformers or anything related to it. They all belong to Hasbro. I also don't own Deadpool or any Marvel references along the way. Although, I wished I did :D. I only own my OCs. :)**

 _ **Major changes in Characters and plot**_  
 **-**

It was finally the last period of the day and the twins together with the 11th graders were sitting at their respective seats listening to students who were reporting about their family history. It was finally the day that the siblings will get their very first car. Well, that's if they'll get 6 A's.

One of the twins became conscious of the time. Checking her blue wrist watch, she said to her younger twin who was sitting beside her, "10 minutes more and we're finally out of here."

"Nikki, do you think we can ever get the car?" Her twin sister asked.

"Of course we can. We're down with five A's and if will get..." Nikki was cut off by Mr Riley calling out the next presenter.

"Franchesca Colin Valentine, you're up."

"Oh crab," the younger Valentine murmured, "Wish me luck." Colin got up from her seat with her Deadpool back pack and made her way to the teachers table.

"Ok, Franchesca, you may now start." Mr Riley signalled the black haired teen.

"For my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great grandfather, Sebastian Mari Valentine," Everyone listened as Colin's slight English accent filled the room, "He is a very famous man. In fact, he was the one who discovered the Arctic Circle together with some of the English explorers which is a very big deal..."

"I bet he had tea with the queen," the whole class turned around to where the voice came from,"Because that's what your family tree is about, right?" Before Franchesca could continue, a blonde muscular guy wearing a white shirt, decided to interrupt her. Now, every ones attention was on him.

'Trent...' she thought with anger and grudge. As expected, the blonde jock would always find ways to piss the young twin off. The two have been long bitter enemies ever since the start of high school.

"Nice one, dude!" One of his jock friends gave him a fist bump. Everyone was silent as the jocks were laughing hysterically.

The paled-skin teen took a deep breath and grinned, "Yeah, well, I bet your family tree must be a cactus because everyone on it is a prick!" Colin hissed at the blonde boy and the whole room was filled with 'Ooh!' and hysteric laughter, even Trent's friends.  
The jock had a disappointed look on his face and hit one of his friends on the shoulder.

"People, remember, Responsibility and respect!" Mr Riley silenced the whole class and told Colin to proceed.

"What I was about to say before I was rudely interrupt," She said while glancing at Trent, "is that our grandfather was considered as one of the greatest explorer during his time." Colin pulled out something rusty and metallic from her bag, "This one here is a sextant. It is used as a navigation device to find the measurement of the angle between any two visible objects." she reached for her bag again and pulled out an eye-glass, "This is my grandfather's spectacles. They aren't really that much but this things have seen a lot of cool stuffs. That includes my grandma's trousers." The whole class turned into a small laughter as Colin pulled out a thick book from her bag, "This one here is my great grandfather's journal, it contains all the wild adventures and places he has been, including the Bahamas, Germany, Brazil, China, you name it." She started flipping through the pages then closed it, "They're confidential. For family eyes only." She looked at her twin and smile.  
"My grandfather isn't only an explorer but an inventor as well. He invented sorts of stuffs, including military weapons and technologies. He decided to give up exploring and exchanged it in building for his own industry in which is now the Nebula Industries. Unfortunately, my grandfather, at the age of 50, being the genius that he was ended up in a mental hospital blabbering something about an ice-man until his death. Thus, ending this report."

The whole class applauded Colin and just in time, the school bell rang, signaling that class is finally over. The students got up and rushed for the door together with their bags. Colin was left gathering her stuffs and placing it inside the red and black backpack when her sister came over her. "Hey, great job on that report, sis. Really proud of you!"

"Thank you! I've been working on that one all night." She said while placing her bag over her shoulder.

Her sister smiled, "I'll wait for you by our locker. You better get that A!" Nikki said as she made her way for the door.

"Don't tell me what to do." Colin retorted earning a giggle from her older sister.

Colin turned her attention to Mr Riley who was looking at a stack of paper. "So, Mr Riley, how was it?" She asked with both hands behind her back. Colin has never been so nervous in her life, in fact, she was never nervous until now.

"Well, Franchesca, you never fail to impress," he said while writing something on the paper with a red marker. Colin tried peeking at the paper to see what the teacher wrote until the paper was held out to her, "A plus."

"Awesome!" Colin had a huge smile on her face and thanked the teacher before leaving the room while skipping.

"So Ariel, I was thinking that maybe we should try 'Ignorance' for our first song and 'That's what' you get' for the finale." Nikki was talking to a black-haired asian teen who was standing by her locker.

"That's a great idea but we might need to ask Colin about that. Speak of the devil. Here she is. And she's skipping." Ariel said with a little disgust on her face.  
Ariel is Colin's best friend ever since the second grade. They're the type of pair that you would call 'weird and awesome'.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Colin said when she finally reached her sister and her best friend.

"Really?! Please tell me you're not kidding!" Nikki said with hope in her eyes.

"It is. See!" Colin held her paper and Nikki grasp it immediately.

"It's an A," she said softly,"It's an A!" Her voice got louder with the paper up in the air when she finally realize what it was.

"Congrats guys, now you're finally going to drive a car!" Ariel tapped both sisters in the shoulder. Then a tall boy and a slightly fat guy walked towards them.

"Are we celebrating something here?" The tall thin guy said with his arms stretched down in each side of him.

"Max! Teddy!" Colin jumped to the two boys and gave them a hug before pulling out,

"We're getting the car!"

"About time you twin freaks are having a car." Teddy, the fat one said.

The twins laughed before Nikki spoke, "Tell me about it."

The group have been very close friends ever since grade seven. They all share a common nationality which is Filipino. While the twins are English-Filipina, Ariel is Japanese-Filipina and Max is a Fil-Am. They all went to the same school in the Philippines from the fifth grade to the tenth grade. And transferred in America in the eleventh grade because of some reasons. Ariel's reason is because her parents wants to stay in the US cause that's where most of their relatives lived. Her father is such a family man.  
For Max, is that he needs to stay and take care of his grandmother since he has no one left at home back in Asia because his parents travel across the globe.  
Teddy's reason is pretty much sad. Ever since his mother's death, his family couldn't handle the emotional pain, forcing them to move to another country and start a new life.  
For the twins, is that their parents are divorced. But their process is different. Since some kids would move from their parent's house to another, to them, it's the other way around. Their parents would be the ones who will move. This time, it would be their father who would stay with them while their mother is staying in the Philippines.  
So pretty much their reason includes something about family life.

"I hope it's a Ferrari!" Max exclaimed.

"I prefer a Porsche. You two are too young to have a Ferrari." Ariel suggested earning a giggle from the group.

"A Pontiac Solstice would be a nice ride." Nikki said while checking her nails.

Her twin sister looked at her while raising an eyebrow with her arms crossed over her chest, "Really? Cause I was thinking about that latest Camaro."

The happy atmosphere suddenly died down as tensions started building between the two giving the group an awkward silence until Teddy spoke.

"C'mon you two. We don't have to worry about that. You guys are rich!"

"And I'm pretty sure your old-man would either give each of you a car or share a Porsche or he's a cheapo." The Japanese girl smiled earning a small laugh from the others.

"Y'know what? You're right, we really don't have to argue about this whole thing. Anyway, I respect my sister's choices even though I know how much her taste sucks."

"Hey!" The older Valentine widen her eyes at her sister wanting to slap her at the back of her head.

The others laughed until Nikki's phone starts beeping. She pulled out her phone from her school uniform's skirt pocket and checked who the caller ID was before answering,  
"Hey dad, sup?... Ok... Yeah, we're on our way out of the campus... Sure, whatever... Bye." She placed her phone back to her bag before turning back to her sister, "Dad's already waiting outside."

Her sister nodded and faced Ariel and the others, "So, I guess we should be going now. Our baby's waiting for us at the dealer's shop." She said excitedly with a sing-song voice.

"Alright, We'll be seeing you guys tonight at the concert." Max said before him, Ariel, and Teddy left.

Before the sisters could head out, Ariel decided to call one of the twins , "Hey Co-Co!"

Colin turned her head and grimaced at the sound of her nickname "Dude, we're in public!" She said, sounding a bit annoyed. One of the the students who just passed by snickered.

"I know," Ariel teased, "But I was wondering if you guys could pick me up at my house tonight, if that's ok with you."

"That is totally fine." Nikki agreed.

"Yeah, so I can dump your carcass off the car." Colin joked.

Ariel just laughed at her best friend, "Yeah, I love you too. See you guys later." She waved at the two before facing the other direction and the twins continued their way outside.

"There's our old man." Colin gestured at the man wearing an inserted white shirt was standing beside a shiny white BMW X3.

Their father smiled at them and waved his hand after finally noticing their presence, "There's my two little angels." Mr. Valentine spread out his arms and brought the twins into a hug, "So, let me see those grades."

The twins proudly handed him their set of paper marked with the letter 'A and A+'

"Mmmmh..." Their father hummed while examining the papers, "Yup, you two are alright. Now let's get you a car."

The twins smiled and quickly got in the vehicle before it drove off.

"So, what kind of car do you kids want?" Their father asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm thinking of that latest Camaro." Colin spoke up before Nikki was about to open her mouth.

"I thought we agreed on the Pontiac Solstice." Nikki glared at her younger twin.

"Technically, I said I respect your decision. I didn't say anything about an agreement."

"Yeah, well, I'm the eldest around here so I'll do the choosing." Nikki exclaimed.

"Only by sixteen minutes." Colin retorted.

Their father sighed and decided to ignore his two daughters' argument and concentrated on the road, then an idea suddenly ran through his mind. He searched the area and the big sign until he found what he was looking for, "We're here."

The two finally quite down and immediately raced to the window. Their eyes widen and their mouth slightly open.  
The car gently pulled off at the parking space and finally stopped.

Their father was the first one to open his door and got out,"Come on you two, out of the car now." Their father had a huge smug on his face.

The twins finally snapped back to reality and quickly opened the vehicle door on each side of them.

"You have got to be joking!" The younger twin exclaimed.

"Dad, what is this!?" Nicole said with frustration while looking around the set of old beaten cars.

"Those, darling, are cars. Just like I promised to you." Their father smiled while looking around the place.

"Cars?! You call that a car?!" Colin snapped while pointing at a yellow beaten bug.

"Dad, you promised us a car if we give you 6 A's," Nikki said after taking a deep breath.

"And we did." Colin said while pacing back and forth.

"So that means we'll be getting a car, not garbage!"

"At your age, I would've been happy with four wheels and an engine." Their Dad responded to their outbursts, "Besides, you two should've thought of it before starting an argument."

Colin pouted and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well if that's the case, I'd rather marry a truck."

"Dad, this is not fair." Nikki said while shaking her head.

"Life is not fair, sweethearts. This is a life lessons for you two." Dad sighed, "Even your brother went through the same thing."  
The twins thought of their brother, Nicholas, who is 2 years older than them and is in first year college.

"Whatever. Let's just get this done with before Coco loses her mind." Nikki said while staring with concern at her sister who was still pacing.

A man wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt came over to them, smiling broadly, "Ladies, Gentleman," he extended his arm to their father and shook it, "Bobby Bolivia, like the country but without the runs." He laughed and Nikki had to elbow her sister to stop her from pacing.

"Richard Valentine," their father introduced himself "And this are my daughters, Nicole and Colin." The two smiled and waved at him.

"Twins!" Bobby remarked with a huge smile.

"Yeah, and they're looking to buy their first car today,"

Bobby looked shock,"And you came to me? That makes us family! Uncle Bobby B."  
He pulled the twins and lead them towards a row of cars.  
"Let me talk to you, ladies. Your first enchilada of freedom awaits you underneath one of these hoods. I'm gonna tell you right now that the driver don't pick the car, the car'll pick the driver."

The twins nodded in agreement and Bobby continued, "It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Girls, I'm a lot of things but a liar isn't one of them, especially not in front of my Mammy." He waved at a woman sitting on a lawn chair of the house next to the car shop, "Hey Mammy!" The twins snickered when the woman flip off Bobby making him yell and cursed at the woman, "I'll tell you, she's deaf, you know?" He laughed again and walked towards a yellow Camaro. The twins thought that it was a pretty sleek ride although it had a few rust in it.

"This one isn't so bad," Their dad said, examining the car, "It has racing stripes."

"Yeah. It got racing- What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car." He looked confused and start calling out a guy named 'Manny'.

Colin quickly got behind the wheel as her sister leaned over, "This feels good." Nikki smiled as Colin mused, she started rubbing the center of the stirring wheel and Nikki narrowed her eyes.

"I've never seen this symbol before," she said while studying it.

Colin shrugged and grabbed the disco ball and the bumblebee key chain hanging by the rear view and giggled, "This one's cute." She said, referring to the word 'Bee-otch', written on the bumblebee key chain.

"How much?" Mr Valentine asked.

"I'm sorry but the car isn't for sale. Kid, out of the car." He's friendly smile turned into a serious frown.

"No, but you said the car picks the driver," Colin argued and held on the stirring wheel like her life depended on it.

"Well, maybe it just doesn't works on some people. Out of the car." He said before clearing his throat, "Now this one here is a thing of beauty." He said to a yellow bug.

"C'mon, Co. Let's just go look for another one." Nikki said to her sister and she could tell that Colin isn't going down without a fight.

"I want none of those cars," Colin responded, "I want this! I'm not going to let our High School end with that!" She gestured to the beaten cars around the lot.

"You know what dad, she's right. We should get the car." Nikki said.

Their father pondered, thinking of ways to convince the guy who was behind the yellow bug.

"This is a classic engine, right here! I sold a car the other day..."

Suddenly, the Camaro's door opened and hit the bug's door. "You ok there?" Their father asked as Bolivia got out of the car with wide eyes.

"That wasn't me!" Colin said quickly, getting out of the car.

"It's fine. I'll just get a sledgehammer," he glared at the Camaro and started yelling for Manny again, "Hey Manny! Get your clown cousin and come bust this thing out!" He looked around the lot and smiled at a particular plan, "Now this, is my favorite! Drove all the way from Alabama..."

A loud piercing shriek echoed across the place and all the car windows except for the Camaro, shattered into pieces. They covered their ears until the shriek finally died down. Bolivia looked around his lot, horrified and looked like he was about to cry. He turned to the Valentines with shaking hands and told them the price.

"Five thousand!" The twins smiled and Colin couldn't help herself but dance around earning a look from Nikki.


	2. Who's gonna drive you home?

Colin's POV 

5 billion years later and me and my sister are finally driving our very own car. It's not really what we expected but the car's pretty sleek. Dad is finally finished paying for the vehicle and went over to us to give us the key.

"Here's the key to the car," Dad handed us the key and Nikki was the one who accepted it. I glared at her and she just innocently smile at me, "I'll be expecting the two of you at the house immediately. No dilly-dallying around the city."

"Thanks, Daddy. We will, I promise." My sister said with a huge smile on her face.

We watched dad as he was getting inside his BMW and drove off. I noticed that Nikki was off guard and I quickly snatched the key from her grip and ran to the car.

"Colin!" I heard my sister yell at me.

We started chasing each other around the Camaro until I stopped and leaned at the car to catch my breath. Nikki, being an athlete that she was, still appeared to be calm and fresh.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, Coco." She held me her hand so I can give her the keys but I still refused to.

"Rocks, papers, scissors," I simply said to her after regaining my composure.

"You are so unbelievable," Nikki rolled her eyes and balled her hands, "Fine."

I did the same thing with my hands and we both started chanting, "Rocks, papers, scissors. Shoot!"

I grinned at my sister as she gritted her teeth and slump her way to the passenger's seat without a word.

============================================================  
15 minutes later...

We have finally arrived home. Our home was a three story house. It had a Victorian design with pearly white walls and black roof. I noticed our nanny and the gardener was tending the garden and dad's BMW was parked. I quickly placed the Camaro just beside dad's vehicle and then got out with Nikki.

"Hey, Eleanor." Nikki and I greeted the elder woman.

"Hello, children." That's a pretty car you had." Eleanor looked at yellow Camaro with a smile on her thin lips.

"Yeah, it's vintage." I said while making our way to the front door with our bags.

"Dad, we're home, just like you said." My sister called out while making her way to the kitchen, "I need a soda."

I made my way to the living room and saw my one-year old American Bulldog making his way towards me.

"Argos!" He started bouncing up and down on me and I had to pet him on the head for that, "Geez, for an injured puppy, you sure do jump a lot." Argos settled down and barked before wagging his tail.

I made my way upstairs to where me and my twin's room shared while Argos followed suit. I opened the white wooden door and was met by the flowery scent of the room. Our bedroom was pretty big, covered with red and white paint with black tiles. The bed was double decked with mine being on the bottom. We both have two study desks, mine was painted black while Nikki had her colored in white. My desk was decorated with a lot of Marvel Heroes bobbleheads, namely Deadpool, Captain A, and Iron-man. My sister also had her decorated with different kinds of sports balls. Like I said before, she's pretty much the athlete. She plays in the School's female football team. Me, on the other hand prefer the Academics.

I had my piano keyboard and red guitar placed at the corner of the room right next to our closet and giant mirror. Me and Nikki both love music so much. We even had a band called, 'Red Authority'.

I pushed the curtains of the door leading to the balcony open and let some sunlight shine through the room. Argos started whining and I turned my attention to him. He was lying on his dog bed, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Do you want your pain pills, boy?" He got up into a sitting position and wagged his tail, "Ok, wait here." I opened one of the drawers and looked for a bottle labelled, 'Argos'.  
I smiled when I finally found it and made my way back to my little pup, "Here you go pumpkin. That's enough for today." I smiled and petted him on the head.

I heard the door open and saw my sister holding a glass of lemon juice and a soda, "Hey there sissy!" She handed me the lemon juice and proceed to her desk.

"Thanks."

"So, you ready for tonight's gig?" She opened her laptop and start typing something.

"Not really." I said silently but I'm pretty sure she heard it.

"Come on, Co. We've been practicing this for days. I'm sure you're ready!" She turned her attention to me with a shock look, "We've done this a lot of times. Since when are you nervous?"

"I know, but this one's different! Trent and majority of the class are going to be there in the crowd!" I took a deep breath, "And what if I'll mess up the chords or... Or I'll fall of the stage. I wouldn't be surprised if he keeps on making fun of me."

 _What is wrong with me?_

"Ok, so you're going to let a bean head get in your way?" She stood over me with arms crossed over her chest while I sat on the floor, legs crossed. "Listen, Trent is a jerk! He makes fun of people because he's jealous and insecure. If I were you, I would show him who the boss is and that he shouldn't mess with a Valentine. You get that?"

 _Wow, sis! Didn't know you had it in you._ I smiled at her and nodded.

"That's my sister," Nikki offered me her hand and I gladly took it, "Now let's get dress. Ariel's waiting for us at her house."

We both walked to our closet and I got dressed into a black leather bustier crop top and a red high-waist plaid skirt that reaches just above my knees. I decided to wear a black boots that had chains surrounding the ankle. I put on my leather jacket to keep my shoulders from being exposed. My makeup was dark yet simple.

My sister on the other hand wore a red tank top and black skinny jeans. Her boots were like stilettos and were crazy high. She also wore a black leather vest and a Crucifix necklace. We both have the same makeup on and she had her hair on a high ponytail.

We both look each other in the mirror and feel completely satisfied, "We look badass!"

Nikki and I headed downstairs with my guitar case strapped around my shoulder and were greeted by our father who was seated in the living room with a laptop in front of him.

"I can see you two are dressed up." We both nodded.

"So, you're still not coming to watch us perform?" I asked

Dad shook his head, "I'm sorry dear but I can't. I still had a lot of things to do..."

"Its ok dad, we understand." I cut him off and immediately walked out of the room. Nikki followed me towards the car.

"Have fun you two. Be home before eleven," Dad said while standing by the door, "And drive safe!"

"We will." We both said simultaneously as we got inside our car.

Nikki was the one to start the Camaro. Black smoke started coming out of the exhaust and I sighed, "This one needs a lot of work."

"Tell me about it." She said as the car drove off.

We finally made it to Ariel's home and saw her sitting at the porch of her house. Nikki honked the horn and caught her attention. She smiled at us and brought her bass guitar case with her. I could say, she looks spunky too. She was wearing a red plaid shirt, a two toned denim shorts, one red and the other black and Chuck Taylors.

"What the heck happened?" She said examining our car. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"Richard, happen." I replied.

"Well, it's not so bad. Besides, it's got racing stripes." She started laughing and got in the back seat of the car, "I've got to say that I don't normally dress like a teen that had family issues. No offense to you, Coco."

I just laughed at her, "Don't worry about it. It's only for tonight," I rolled my eyes, "And It's called making a statement that you are unique and free not that I have family issues or hormonal issues or whatsoever! I don't do self-harm ok? Those things are so wrong."

"Yeah, those things are weird." Nikki and Ariel nodded.

20 minutes later and we finally made it to our destination. We parked the car just outside the place and made our way inside with our instruments. It kind of reminded me of that place from the Lindsey Lohan film, 'Freaky Friday'.

We saw Max and Teddy setting up the stage. The first one to notice us was Teddy.

"Hey there, ladies in red." Teddy was also wearing red. He had red plaid shirt over a Nirvana tee.

We started planning the whole concert and Teddy explained to us the whole special effects and the outcomes.

"Wow, Theodore. Really proud of you." I said while clapping my hands.

"We're all set now." Max came walking towards us.

I checked the time and it was 7:30 pm. The guests have finally arrived. I looked through the red curtain and saw Trent with his friends. Then I noticed a dude with black hair and piercing blue eyes that made me choke on my own oxygen. I quickly withdraw myself and my friends noticed it.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ariel held me by the shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Everyone looked at me with shock expression.

"Tell you what?" Ariel raised a brow on me.

"That Zack is here!"

"What? No way." I could tell that the others were as confused as me.

"Colin, we didn't know," Max also checked, "I think he's with Trent and his friends."

"Trent's doing this on purpose." I said through gritted teeth.

I had a huge crush on Zack since we moved here in California. I mean, it's very impossible not to fall for a guy who is super sweet, athletic, and good-looking, not to mention his eyes. Sadly, he hangs out with Trent, but he's very different from them. I don't think he even knows that I have a thing for him yet but I'm pretty sure that half of the campus knows it, even Trent does.

"Co, remember what we've talked about," I nodded at my sister, "Look at the bright side, Zack's finally going to notice your undeniable talent, not just the girl in school who sits at her chair and A's a test."

I laughed at her, "You're right. Let's do this thing!"

"Oh right!" Teddy held a fist in the air and held his electric guitar.

Ariel went to grab her purple bass guitar and Max held his electric guitar. Nikki got behind the drums and, yours truly, on the microphone.

The speaker started introducing us, "Good evening and welcome to the House of Rock!"

The speaker keeps on talking while I was murmuring a silent prayer of not screwing up.

"From Bradford Crystal High, please welcome, Red Authority!"

The whole crowd turned into applause, and I have to smile for that. The curtains suddenly opened then the chords of the song Ignorance started playing.

I started singing the lyrics of the whole song and have forgotten about Zack or Trent and do what a real rock star should do. I walked around the stage, ran, jumped, and banged my head with the beat making the crowd go crazy. The song finally came into a finish and the whole place went wild.

For the rest of the song, it would be me, Max, or Ariel who's going to sing it.

We finally came to the finale of the performance and Teddy had to make a so called 'speech'.

"So we've finally came to the end of the night," the whole crowd started booing, Teddy thanked the crowd for being supportive and apologized, "But don't worry, cause this last song that we're gonna perform is a classic. Ladies and gentlemen..." Teddy stared at me and queue me to start playing the chords. The whole crowd became wild when they realize what song it was, "Sweet Child O' Mine!"

Max started singing the lyrics of the song. Teddy just did the solo and made the whole crowd became even wilder, if that's even possible.

The song finally came to an end and we said our 'goodnights' to them with the curtains closing.

"That was amazing!" Ariel said giddily.

"Let's do that again!" I heard my sister said.

I suddenly heard someone came running towards us and pulled me into a hug, I looked to see who this person was and it was, Chloe. I forgot to mention that Chloe is also one of my closest friends. She wears glasses and such a really nice girl. We kinda looked up to her as the big sister of the group. She also came from the same country as we have.

"That. Was. Amazing!" She said between huge breathes.

"I also said that." Ariel said while placing her bass inside the case.

"I got it all on tape." She gave us the camera and we re-watch the whole.

"Thanks, Chlo."

We packed up all the things on the stage and headed outside to where the car was parked.

"So, is this your car?" Chloe asked me.

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"I love it! The colors are so nice, kinda reminds me of a bumblebee." She said with a huge smile. I laughed at her and thought about the name 'bumblebee'.

My thoughts got interrupted when I heard a commotion nearby. Chloe and I decided to check out what was going on.

What I saw really surprised me, Teddy and Trent were head to toe to each other, surrounded by a lot of people. Without a second thought, I jumped in between the two and pushed Trent away from Teddy.

"Hey! Leave my friend alone, DeMarco!" I glared at him and he just grinned at me.

"Oh. So you're sticking up for Pork chop here? Huh, Nerd?!" He snarled, "You know what's wrong with you? Is that you always stuck up for these losers!" He pointed at my friends.

"Oh," I copied him, "I see where this is going. You want me to join your little gang of Teletubbies. Well, you know what, I hate you! And don't blame me for the reason that you are a pathetic excuse of a man. You don't even deserve to be called one. Even my grandma can pull enough muscles than you do, Meathead!"

I noticed Trent balling his hand into a fist and made its way at me. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact but felt nothing. I opened my eyes and saw Zack standing in front of me holding Trent's fist.

"Zack! Get out of my way!" He tried shoving the raven head but Zack still hasn't moved.

"Trent, leave her alone." He spoke calmly.

"I guess you also want some..." Trent said through gritted teeth and throws a punch to Zack but it was too late, Zack already knocked the air out of Trent in an instant.

Everyone around the place gasped, even I was shocked.

"And take your mood swings somewhere else!" He yelled as Trent was being dragged by his other friends towards his car.

Zack turned around to face me, he's blue eyes locking with mine, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now." I said, still shocked with the whole thing. Zack smiled and walked away to the other direction.

"Colin!" I heard my sister call, "Ted!"

"Are you guys ok?" Chloe said with concern in her eyes.

"You know, you could've just punch Trent while he was talking." Ariel said.

I laughed at her but my eyes were still on the raven head guy.

"Zaaaackyyyyyy," Max said with a goofy look on his face and made the others laughed. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and made my way to the Camaro and leaned on the hood.

I watched Zack as he was by the sidewalk. Maybe he's waiting for a cab. If it wasn't for me, he could've been inside Trent's car by now driving to their house.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Nikki said beside me, "I mean, he's right there. It's your chance."

I sighed and thought about how I'm going to repay him until the car's radio started warbling, "Whose gonna drive you home?"

Nikki and I looked at each other and then the car.

"I think the radio's broken." I said.

"I think the radios right." Nikki smiled at me.

"Is it ok with you?" I asked her with a sad smile.

"I'll just go ask Chloe for a ride." She smiled at me and winked, "Go for it."

I quickly got inside the Camaro and drove my way in front of Zack who was still waiting for a cab.

"Hey, Zack." I honked the horn.

Zack leaned on the car to see who was driving and smiled when he realized it was me, I started to feel butterflies in my stomach again.

"Hey, Colin." He waved at me

"So... I was... I was wondering if I could give you a ride home." I stuttered and feel like puking up, "Well, if that's ok with you."

He opened the door and got inside the car and strapped his seatbelt.

"So, where to?"

He told me the address to his house which is a mile away from the place. I drove off and the both of us were silent. I decided to have friendly talk with Zack to break the whole awkwardness.

"Zack, I'm really sorry of what happened between you and Trent. It was my fault, I should've thought of it before getting into the scene."

"It's ok, Colin. Just forget about it." He looked at me and still smiled after the whole situation.

"Are you sure? Because you and Trent are kinda inseparable. You two are like boyfriend and girlfriend. And he just broke up with you." He started laughing in a very adorable way and it made me proud of myself.

"Technically, I broke up with him." We started laughing to each other until the laughter died down.

"Wow, Colin, I didn't know you were such a funny girl." He stared at me with those piercing blue eyes and I couldn't control the urge to blush. He must've noticed this because he started pinching my cheek, "Colin the tomato."

I laughed at that nickname and told him to quit it. We finally reached his residence and I heard him sighed, I turned to see what was going on and I found him staring at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just, I don't wanna leave this car yet," he started shifting on his seat, "I had a fun time, Colin. Thank you." He looked at me sincerely.

"Anytime." I said to him and noticed that he was leaning closer to me until our faces were inches apart. I realized where this was going and quickly held my palm in the space between.

"Colin?" He whispered.

"Do you think were taking things a little bit too soon?"

He laughed at my remark and set himself apart, "I understand. So, I guess I'll just see you later." He opened the door beside him and got out. He leaned at the car window, waved good-bye to me and I did the same thing before driving off.

I finally got home and saw Argos and my sister wearing hey pyjamas on the living room watching a film.

"So, how did it go?" Nikki asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Words can't explain!" I said flopping down the couch where she was seated. Argos came near me and starts licking my face.

I heard Nikki laughed, "Do you care to tell me what happen before you start making out with Argos?"

I pushed Argos away from me and got up from the couch, "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Right now, I need to take a shower."

I got into our room and quickly made our way to our bathroom and took a nice warm shower. I wore my favourite Captain America long-sleeve with black pyjama and braided my long black hair. I went downstairs and headed outside to my car and gave it a small hug on the hood.

"Thank you so much! I love this car!" I said to myself.

"Coco, let's go to bed." My sister said from the front door.

"Goodnight, Bumblebee."

I quickly got inside the house and ran upstairs to embrace my ever beloved bed. My sister climbed on top of the bed above mine. And I was left there, thinking of everything that just happened until sleep finally takes control.

 **-**  
 **Ignorance belongs to Paramore 3**  
 **Sweet Child O' Mine belongs to Guns N' Roses (that song is the bomb! Old but gold)**


	3. Despicable Me

I woke up from my sleep when I felt something slobby and fury started rubbing my face. I opened my eyes to see Argos on top of me. "Argos, get off!" I pushed him off the bed and turned the other side.

Argos started barking and made me groan in annoyance, "Argos, stop it! I'm trying to sleep!" But it didn't stop him from barking and whining. I got up to see what he was so fussed about and made my way to the balcony door. But before I could open it, I started to hear engines revving.

'Oh crap! Oh crap! Please tell me it's not what I think it is!'

I quickly open the balcony door and witnessed my yellow Camaro fleeing away. I started panicking and quickly ran to my sister's bed and tried to wake her up.

"Nicole, wake up. Our car has been stolen," I started shaking her but it was no use, "Nikki!" I shout-whispered. She just mumbled in her sleep, something about a guy named 'Hannibal Lecter'.

"Oh forget it. I'll do it myself!" I said and quickly got on my running shoes and grabbed my pouch bag where I last left my camera and phone. I need to get a picture of that culprit. I made my way down stairs quietly but fast. I checked the clock on the living room and it read, '3:10 a.m.'. Satan must be out drinking tonight and just stole my Camaro.

I've finally made my way outside and looked for something to use as transportation. I saw my sister's bicycle and quickly hopped on it, kicking to the direction where my car was heading. I finally got close to my car and started yelling at it!

"Stop the car! That's Valentine property!" But it still didn't listen.

I started reaching for the rear end of the car but it made a sharp turn.

"Darn it!" I cursed underneath my breath and followed the car. I quickly took out my phone and started dialling the police,

"Hello 911, what's your emergency?" A woman with a soft calm voice spoke at the other side of the line.

"Listen, someone just stole my car! I can't identify who's driving it but I' am just behind its tail." The line was suddenly cut off and I checked what was wrong, 'Dead Battery'.

"No! Do not die on me!" I started yelling like a crazy person. I placed my phone back into my bag and continued on following the yellow car. I finally reached the industrial part of town and have to leave the bike. My sister's going to kill me. I started jogging to the direction of the car and saw it stopped on a pile of dump. I hid myself away from the car but close enough so I could see it, just in case a hit man was driving it.

I started looking around the area for something to use as a defence thingy and saw a huge pipe just beside my foot. I quickly grabbed it and took a stance. I peered again from my hiding place and widened my eyes at what I just saw.

"What the hell?" I muttered and quickly grabbed my camera.

"My name is Franchesca Colin Valentine. Whoever finds this, my car is alive!" I pointed the camera to the direction of my car that just transformed into a giant yellow bot and was shooting what seems like a flare up to the sky, "There? See it? I don't know what it is but that is something you don't see every day! Since this are my last words here on Earth, I just wanna say, Mum, Dad, Nikki, Nick, I love you guys so much. I wouldn't make it this far in my life if it wasn't for you guys. And Ariel, you are the only person in this world that is as crazy, as weird as me. Sometimes I wonder, 'why the hell aren't we in a circus?' Oh, and Maxy and Teddy, you guys are like brothers that I'm lucky I didn't have. Chloe, you are just like a sister to us, we always look up to you as a role model. Argos, I love you."

I saved the video and placed the camera back on my bag. I peered again from my hiding spot and saw that the robot was still there. My breathing sped up then suddenly, I heard a growl. I turned around slowly to see where the noise came from and found out that it came from two huge guard dogs staring at me with intense anger while showing their sharp teeth.

"Nice doggy," I started walking backwards slowly, but each step I take, triggers the dogs to charge at me.

I decided to quicken my steps, hoping to get out of the place as soon as possible. Their barks became even more furious. I started panicking even more and my heart's pace quicken. And being an idiot that I'am, I started running. The chain that was attached to the dogs didn't hold them but instead, broke through the brick wall.

"Maaaa!"I started yelling for my mother although I knew that she couldn't hear me.

I climbed on top of a pile of something and started kicking the dogs on the face. The German shepherd was smart enough to run and jump on me, pushing me off to where I was standing. It pinned me on the ground and started barking straight to my face. I closed my eyes and started whimpering. I heard the sound of an engine. I opened my eyes to see the Camaro bursting through the brick wall, scaring away the dogs. I quickly got up and made my way out of the place without even looking back.

Suddenly, two police cars showed up making me relaxed a bit. The doors started opening and I walked towards one of the cops.

"Officer, thank goodness, you guys are here…"

"Show me your hands," The cop said in an angry voice

"What?! You guys must've gotten it all wrong! I was…"

"Just show me your hands and put your head on the hood of the car!" He demanded. I did what I was told and they started checking me for weapons or drugs.

"You know, pretty girls like you shouldn't be wondering around the city at this hour." The other cop said.

"I was trying to tell you…" And again, I was cut off.

"Just shut up and get in the car!" I rolled my eyes as the first cop shoved me inside the car.

We've finally arrived at the police station and I was sitting there in front of a desk with no one seated. I started contemplating my surroundings until a blonde woman came inside the room, offering me a glass of water. She stared at me for a couple of seconds and then shook her head.

"So, how long am I going to be in here?" I asked her.

"We already contacted your family and they will be here any minute now," she said plainly, then quickly left the office

I sighed and thought of what my dad's reaction would be after finding out that his ever beloved daughter got arrested for trespassing. 'Colin, get ready for signal no. 10'. My thoughts were interrupted when the doors started bursting and there appeared the two cops from earlier, my sister, and my dearest father.

"Colin, are you ok?" Nikki gave me a hug and started rubbing my back.

"Colin, what is this all about?" dad crossed his arms and said with a stern voice. I was about to answer my dad when one of the cops decide to interrupt.

"Let's see what daddy would think after finding out what his billion dollar princess has been doing," the cop said with a smug look on his face, "Ok sweet-heart."

"Colin?" My dad looked at me with confusion

"Dad, I don't even know what they're talking about!" I retorted.

"Really, then what is this?" The cop throws at me a pill bottle, "Found it in your pouch bag, last night. 'Argos' is that what kids are doing now? A little bit of Argos?"

"Those are our dog's pain pills!" Nikki spoke and glanced down at the cop's gun.

The cop, noticing this, started heating up, "Oh! You eyeballing my piece there, 50 cent? You wanna go? Make something happen? Cause I promise you, I will bust you up!"

I could see that my sister was a bit taken aback by this, but she decided to remain calm and turn her face into a confused expression, "Are you on drugs?"

I covered my mouth with my hands and try hard not to laugh. The cops were silent and about 20 minutes, they let us go. We got inside dad's vehicle and remain silent for the rest of the ride but I'm pretty sure that once we get inside the house, dad will begin his 1 hour lecture of how he's trying to be a good father, raising he's children properly, blah blah blah. Trust me, this isn't the first time he's done it. We finally arrive home and once we got inside the quite house, it was dad's voice that filled the room.

"Colin, what were you thinking?" he pointed his index finger beside his temples as me and my sister took a sit at the couch inside the living room, "Do you even have any idea how nervous I was after receiving a call at five in the morning that one of my daughters is in jail?"

I decided to remain silent while my dad was pacing around the living room. "Something bad could've happened to you if you went out at that type of hour." Then he added, "You know what, I don't understand. I tried being a good father to you kids, I work 24/7 just so the two of you could have the things you need and want, I even brought you a car for goodness sake and this is how you repay me?"

"Dad, that wasn't such a big deal, ok?" I spoke, "Those cops mistook me for being a drug addict, that's it. And what would you even expect me to do, to just sit there and watch our car being taken away? Of course I have to do something."

"So you went out on your own?" He asked

"I have to. I was running out of time." I wanted to tell my dad about the robot thingy but I'm sure that he will never believe. He would think that I'm crazy then send me to the mental hospital.

He stood there silently while pinching the bridge of his nose, "You despicableness could ruin the image of the family-"

"The family's image or YOUR image?" I interrupted him and emphasized the word 'your'.

My dad remained quiet and motionless until he narrowed his eyes at us, "You two are grounded for the rest of the week."

My sister quickly stood up and finally spoke, "Wait, you mean me and her?!"

"Yes Nicole. The two of you."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You could've stop her but you didn't," Before Nikki could say something dad stopped her, "And no buts. I don't care what your reason is. You know the rules, 'All for one, one for all'."

"That's not what you said when you divorced mum!" I exclaimed then immediately stomped my way upstairs, leaving my sister and dad shocked and silent.

I quickly opened the door of our room and slam it shut behind me. I started crying my heart out as I got on top of the bed. Argos came near me and licked my tears away. I heard him whine and looked into his green eyes, "He's so shallow." I said as I rubbed Argos' face.

I thought about what Richard just said, "Despicable. He called me despicable," I burst out in tears again and decided to hide inside the covers until I fell asleep.


	4. Speed Chase

**Hey guys! I've realized that this story will contain switching of POVs so I could easily narrate the different character's perspective.**

 **So here's Chapter 4!**

Nikki's POV

I walked inside my room with a tray of food and found my sister lying in bed, reading a book entitled, 'The Hobbit'. I frowned when I noticed her puffy red eyes.

"You haven't eaten your breakfast yet," I said as I placed the tray on one of the tables, "It's your favourite, chicken soup. Eleanor and I made it." Her eyes were still glued to the book so I decided to take a seat on the side of her bed.

"Co, you need to eat. You know what happens when you skip meal," I spoke to her, feeling concerned and all. She finally closed the book and I heard her sigh.

"I miss mum," she said plainly with her eyes staring at nowhere.

"We all do. But hey, look at the bright side. She'll be coming home next year and dad will be moving to London," I moved my hands up and down on her black hair, trying to make her feel better.

"I know, it's just that," she sat up and continued, "This is the first time I felt so far away from mum. She's always there to make things better when we're on situations like this. And to not see that happen, felt so wrong."

I remained there silent, not knowing what to say. She's right, it did felt wrong. Maybe we're just not use to this whole thing of being away from each other.

"You're right, it does. But hey, we'll get over it. And dad's probably going to get over it also. Everything's gonna be ok, I promise." I gave her a reassuring smile and she also did.

"Can I have the chicken soup now?" I laughed at her and nodded.

"Of course you can," I got up and made my way to the table where I left the tray and brought it to her.

I made my way to the bathroom and took a nice quick warm shower. I got on my Barcelona FC shirt, denim jeans, and a pair of black and pink running shoes. I got outside of the bathroom and saw my sister already finished with her meal.

"Done already?" I asked her and she gave me a face.

"What? I was starving."

I laughed at her and made my way to the door, "Well, you better get some shower. Ariel and Chloe are coming over," I said before heading out.

I quickly made my way downstairs to watch an episode of 'The Simpsons' with Argos. 20 minutes later, my sister came down wearing a red and black plaid shirt over a black tank top, black ripped jeans and red chuck taylors with a Math book on her hand.

"Um… sis, sup with the Math book? I looked at her with confusion.

"I have a pop quiz this Monday and I need to study as soon as possible. I hate cramming, remember?" she said as she made her way to the kitchen.

I nodded and continued to watch the TV. Just then, the doorbell rang and I got up to open it and revealed Ariel and Chloe.

"Hey Nikki," Ariel and Chloe said in unison and I hugged both of them.

"How are you guys?" I asked them.

"We're fine. Thank you," answered Chloe, "How about you and Colin? I heard what happen." I could hear the concern of her voice.

"Oh, were both fine and Colin doesn't really mind being arrested," we both laughed and Ariel was looking for Colin.

"Coco! Come out, come out, where ever you are," she said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm in the kitchen," My sister shouted in the other side of the room.

"Oooh, kitchen. I like the sound of that." I watched Ariel as she made her way to the kitchen and shook my head.

I sat down as Chloe placed a disc on the player. She sat down beside me as the film, 'Juno' started playing.

Colin's POV

"Sup, Badass. Watcha doin?" I heard Ariel's cheery voice spoke beside me. I laughed at the nickname and continued on studying.

"Studying…" I said plainly. I heard the fridge door opened and I turned my attention from the book to Ariel, "What are you doing?"

"Getting some food? You should feed your guest. I mean, I drove all the way here just to see how you were doing, and you're just going to let me starve." She said while holding a slice of bread.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Your house is like, 10 minutes from here."

"So?" she shrugged and handed me a slice of bread, "Want some?"

"Well, it is my food, so yeah," I said as I grabbed one, "Stress eating is the best."

"Tell me about it. By the way, my bike and Chloe's are parked outside your house. Just hoping you don't mind."

I started to remember about my sister's bicycle and quickly shrugged it off, 'It's not like she's going to notice it,' I thought.

"Guys, the movie's starting." I heard Chloe from the other room. And both me and Ariel walk towards the living room and sat on the couch.

As we were watching the film, Eleanor came walking and told me that someone was on the phone.

I walked back to the kitchen and answered it, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Geez, hello to you too," the voice said and I smiled recognizing who it is.

"Hey Max," I laughed, "Why'd you call?".

"Oh, nothing much. I just can't believe that the Ms I-don't-like-being-in-trouble just got arrested," he spoke and I tried keeping Argos quiet from barking.

"Me either. And guess what's up?"

"What?"

"I'm grounded," I said proudly and shamefully

"No way?!" Max was shock.

I covered the mouth-piece of the phone and tried silencing Argos again. I didn't quite hear what Max said. I followed the glance of my dog at the window and widened my eyes at what I just saw.

"Max," I spoke, trying to be calm.

"Co? Is something wrong?" he asked and I could tell he was a bit frightened.

"Come pick me up, dude. Satan's Camaro is after me. It knows where I live!" I quickly hung up the phone out of nervousness and ran towards the living room.

"We need to go!" I said as I turned off the TV, receiving a 'Rude' remark from my friends, "We need to go while it is still out there!"

"What's out there?" My sister asked.

"Satan's Camaro!" I quickly grab the girls and lead them outside, "Quick! Get on you bikes!" I demanded. Although they were confused, they still did it. Well, except for my sister.

"Where's my bike?" Nikki asked while being completely freaked out.

I paused, "You can have mine," I said to her and she didn't complain.

I got on our Nanny Eleanor's bike and the four of us stepped on the pedals. The Camaro must've noticed us fleeing away because it reeved its engine. It started following us and I held the urge to scream.

"We need to go faster!" I yelled.

"Colin! You've got a lot of explaining to do!" My sister said while speeding up.

"I think we could lose it downtown." Chloe spoke.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," I looked back and saw that the Camaro was still closed.

"I' am so not dying today!" Ariel spat.

We finally reached downtown and hoped that the yellow demon was gone. I looked back to check if the Camaro was still there until…

"Ouch!" I groaned and realized I was flipped off of the bike.

"Smooth move, Coco." I heard Ariel said, with a hint of amusement.

"Colin," My sister said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Spectacular."

"Colin?" I heard a deep voice said beside me. I quickly sat up, realizing who it was.

"Zack!" I tried fixing my hair and pulled out a leaf, "Hi." I must've looked very stupid right now.

"Hey, what happened to you guys?" he said as he helped me stand up.

"It's a long story," Ariel spoke, "Right now, we need to keep on moving. We'll see you later, Lover boy." She said as she walked me over to my bike.

"To punish and enslave," I heard Chloe muttered and followed her gaze.

I caught sight of a police car with the motto that Chloe just said beside its door.

"Weird," Chloe said and we just shrugged it off.

We immediately kicked the pedals and the Camaro was still tailing on us. It used to be a very cool car, turns out it wasn't so cool at all, and turns out that it came from the fires of Satan!

"And you guys call that your baby?!" Ariel yelled, "Out of all the cars in the world, you two chose that spawn of Satan crap."

"It got racing stripes!" I said while catching my breath.

We ended up under an abandoned bridge, full of trash and flying newspapers. We looked around the place and noticed that the Camaro wasn't chasing us anymore.

"I think we lost him," Chloe said, still looking around the place.

A police car came driving towards us and Nikki was the first one to get off the bike and we followed suit. Nikki approached the car and I noticed that something was up.

"Officer! Thank God you're here!" She said as she approached the vehicle, "Listen, you need to help us."

"Nikki, I don't think you should…" Chloe was cut off by the revving of the car.

It lurched towards us, nearly running over my sister. I heard her scream and started freaking out.

"Please! It's not us you want! We've been chased down here with our bicycles by our car. And I had a feeling that it wanted to kill us, so please, get out of the car." My sister begged but the car responded by driving towards her. She fell down to the ground and I immediately got behind her, helping her up. But before she could stand, the headlights of the police car extended just inches apart from her face. I slowly pulled her away from it.

"What do you want from us?!" I screamed as it jerked again.

The headlights slowly retracted and I cursed beneath my breath. The police car began shifting and transforming just like the Camaro we used to love. We started screaming and my sister's instincts finally kick in as she got up.

"RUN!" We both ran and Chloe and Ariel did the same thing.

I felt myself being thrown away into a windshield of an abandoned car. I felt the glass cracked under me, and felt like passing out. I felt a shadow loom over me and opened my eyes to see two red lights looking straight to me, its metallic claws on each side of my frame.

"This is all just bad dream! Wake up!" I started pinching myself, hoping that I will wake up on my soft warm bed but it was no use.

"Are you username Bittergirl619?!" it growled and I started kicking and screaming in fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"ARE YOU USERNAME BITTERGIRL619?!" It screamed at me obnoxiously. It was actually a username suggested by my dear best friend, Ariel.

"Y-yes! Please don't hurt me!"

"Where's Ebay item number 21153?! Where are the glasses?!"

The monster smashed down his fist or wheels rather, towards me but before it could make an impact, Ariel pulled me out of the monster and we started running again. The red eyed robot creature started chasing us and I noticed a guy riding a familiar red motorbike.

"Get back! Go!" I yelled, but he still didn't listen. He was speeding off towards us and I made the dumbest decision to spear him off his motorbike.

"What the heck is up, Colin?" Zack said to me as he took off his helmet, revealing his flawless face.

"Look, there's a monster that just attacked us! See that?" I pointed to the direction of the monster.

"Here he comes!" Shouted my sister.

"We need to run!" I told Zack and suddenly, the yellow Camaro drove towards the black and white robot. It drifted and hit the red eyed robot's leg making it stumble and fall. It drove towards us and quickly opened its door.

Chloe was the first one to get inside it, followed by Ariel, then my sister. The three of them sat at the backseat. I turned my attention back to Zack.

"You have to get in the car, trust me." I said to him as we both got up.

"Colin!" he hesitated and called out my name.

"Get in!" I demanded him and he did.

The door finally closed and the car spin and sped off while playing the song 'Pretty handsome awkward' by The Used. I looked back to see the red eyed robot already transformed into a police and was chasing.

"Go! Faster!" I said to the yellow Camaro and it did, creating a bigger distance from the police car.

"Oh God, were gonna die!" I heard my sister screamed.

"Trust me, he's a tough driver. He's got this!" I tried to reassure everyone but even I was freaked.

My eyes went wide when I noticed that the Camaro was driving straight towards a building, "OH CRAP! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and so did the others.

We braced ourselves from the impact and the Camaro went straight through a glass window, shattering it to pieces. The police car followed us and went through the shattered window as well. The cars began to dodged pillars and I have to hold on to the seat like my life depended on it and my life did. The Camaro drifted and so did the police car and both went driving to the same direction.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," I heard Ariel speak from the back seat.

We finally got away from the police car and hid in what seems like an abandoned factory site. The engine and the lights of the Camaro went off. We took the opportunity to breathe and calm our nerves down, until the doors started locking itself. Both me and Zack tried the handles but it won't budge.

"We're locked in," I heard Zack muttered before facing me, "What was that thing?!" he

"I don't know, ok? All I know is that it's trying to get us killed!"

"Shhh! Keep it down you two." Chloe shushed us down. We started to hear revving engines and saw the police car pass by.

"Time to start," I spoke to the car and its engines roared to life. We went past the police car and it immediately chased us. The two kept on chasing each other until the Camaro drifted in circle and threw the five of us out of the car.

The Camaro transformed into its robotic form, just like last night. It took a fighting stance and we quickly move away from its foot, hoping that we won't get squished. The Mustang also did the same thing and came charging at the yellow bot. I felt Zack's grip on my arm and he quickly pulled me away from the two. My sister gaped, not believing what was happening in front of her and so did Ariel and Chloe. The red eyed bot released a miniature robot and the little thing began chasing us as the Camaro and the Mustang continued their brawl.

"OH, IT'S GOT ME! OH GOD!" a loud girly shriek came. I looked back to see who was it and saw Zack being attacked by the little monster. I paused and arched an eyebrow towards him but he didn't notice it. Dude, major turn off!

I snapped out of it and saw Ariel bringing what looks like an electric chainsaw. She let out a loud scream and hit the mini-bot several times, separating its head from its miserable shoulders. The tiny monster made a gargling sound crawled away. I ran towards Ariel who was panting, she smiled and placed the chainsaw a few inches from her mouth and blew some air at it like it was a gun. I saw her lifting her free hand towards me and I gave her a high-five.

"Not so tough without a head now, are you?" Nikki said and kicked the head hard like it was a soccer ball.

We started to hear huge metallic footsteps, and looked up from down the hill to the top. And standing there was our Giant yellow saviour.

"What is it?" Zack asked me.

"It's a robot, but like a super-advanced robot," I said to him while still looking at the yellow Bot.

"I think it's Japanese," My best friend, Ariel said while narrowing her eyes before nodding, "Yep, it's definitely Japanese."

I started walking towards the Alien Robot and I could hear my sister calling for me.

"Colin, what are you doing?"

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would've done that already." I responded to her, still making my way towards the Bot.

"Really, well do you speak robot? Cause they just have like a Gundam death match!" Zack said to me.

"I think it want something from us," I pointed between me and Nikki and she looked shock.

"What?" My sister said with wide eyes.

"Because the other one is talking about my Ebay page," I said.

Zack put his hands up in the air in a defeated manner, "Okay, you guys are like the strangest group of friends I have ever met."

"Actually, we're limited edition," Chloe said after a long minute of silence and the three of us nodded in agreement.

"Can you talk?" I turned my attention back to the Yellow bot. It started clicking through its radio and came three voices.

" _XM satellite radio… Digital cable brings you… Columbia Broadcasting system…_ " It said with both hands on its hips.

"So you talk through the radio?" Chloe asked.

" _Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful,_ " It clapped its metallic hands and said it with another different voice.

"So, what was that last night?" I asked.

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain… Throughout the inanimate vastness of space… and angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven, Hallelujah!_ "

"Visitors from heaven…" Nikki muttered and repeated what the robot just said, "What are you, an alien or something?"

The yellow bot pointed an approval towards us and began transforming back to its alternate form, " _Any more questions you wanted to ask_?"

"He wants us to get in the car," Chloe muttered.

"And go where?" Zack sneered.

I walked towards the car and paused when I heard him said that, "Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you wanna say you had the guts to get in the car?" I smiled at him and quickly got in the driver's seat and strapped my seat belt.

Nikki, Ariel, and Chloe got in the back seat, the same way as before and Zack seated beside me.

"This is so wicked!" Ariel said excitedly and I astonishingly watched the stirring wheel turn around by itself.

 **This is actually my very first fanfic and I would be happy if you guys could give me remarks or anything but just don't go beyond the line :)** **Anyways, thanks for sticking. Ciao! *Fly's away, Iron-man style***


End file.
